Barian Love
by Yugiohfan4life
Summary: In a alternate Universe where Yuma becomes Nasch but Rio stays as Merag. Has some Tori X Shark
1. The Truth

**This fanfic takes place in a alternate universe where Yuma is Nasch but Rio is still Merag Enjoy **

**Also In this story Rio and Yuma are a couple and Tori is a little upset that Yuma is taken so there is a little Hostility between them**

**Also their will be some ToriXShark in the early chapters**

**Sorry that it's late my computer crazy and is not working so I have to write this story on my Ipad/Iphone**

It was a dark day on the planet earth the winner of the World Duel Carnival Yuma Tskumo and The Ice Queen Rio Kastle fears have just became a reality Yuma and Rio were the King and Queen of the Barians so now the ones they were supposed to defeat we're now the ones they had to defend They kept it a secret from everyone but each other. Our story starts at the very beginnig a couple of hours before Yuma and Rio realized their true identity as Nasch and Merag

Yuma:Come on guys we have to hurry the barians are almost here

Tori: Wait yuma you have to be patient

Rio:This is not a game Tori This is life or death If the barians get to that number Its Over for Earth. Why are you even here your not even a decent duelist. We all know that you only come with us is because your trying to get yuma to love you. we'll if you haven't notice yet Yuma loves me not you so how about you just go away

Tori: How dare you say that when I get my hands on you I'm gonna...

Yuma and Shark: Girls can we please focus we need to get out of this room and find that number

Rio and Tori: fine but I still don't like you

Yuma: Okay now that out of the way how do we get out of this room

Rio: Hey guys I think I found a switch I'm going to see what it does

Yuma: Rio don't

All of a sudden the room started shaking and then a wall fell from the ceiling. It was about to crush Rio .It was then yuma instinct took over he ran over to Rio as fast as he could pushing Rio out the way of the wall separating Yuma and Rio from Tori and Shark

Yuma:Shark,Tori are you okay

Tori and Shark: we're fine but a door opened on our side

Yuma: same here me and Rio are going to explore and see where it leads

Shark: Me and Tori will do the same

As Yuma and Rio continued walking Sadness appeared on Rio face It wasn't until Yuma saw tears in her eyes that he said something

Yuma: Rio are you okay?

Rio:No I'm not It feels like you care for Tori more than me and that you would rather date her

Yuma What are you talking about? Rio I will always love you. Nobody including Tori could replace you You are my one and only girlfriend and if it comes to it my wife

Rio: Yuma do you really mean that

Yuma: I really do

And with that Rio tears stopped and she pulled Yuma in for a compassionate kiss

Rio: thank you Yuma

Yuma No problem my beloved

Rio: a It's been awhile since you called me that

When yuma and rio made it to the end of the tunnel they saw the the legendary number card But no tori and no shark

Yuma : Man I hope their okay

Rio: We should get that number before he barians arrive

As yuma and rio got close to the number their heads started to ache in pain it wasn't long till they both blacked out leaving them unconscious

**(Meanwhile with Tori and Shark)**

Tori: shark is there something wrong with me

Shark: what do you mean Tori

Tori: I mean that why doesn't yuma love me

Shark: I know yuma has feelings for you his judgement in love is clouded. You are the most caring, loving and beautiful person I know and if you were my girlfriend I would treat you right and with love

Tori just stood their looking at shark eyes it was then all the jealousy towards Rio and the love towards yuma disappeared The only love she felt was toward Shark It was then she decided what she was going to do she pulled Shark in for a rough and passionate kiss. Shark didn't try to resist because secretly he had a crush on Tori but always hid his emotions away. After their make out session was over they gasped for air trying to gather their words

Tori: I love you Reginald Kastle I can't believe I was so blind to our love for each other

Shark:It's okay Tori as long as where together nothing can separate us now let's find Yuma and Rio

As they kept walking they started to see a light at the end of the tunnel. They ran as fast as they could to the light and when they got to the light they were shocked that it was only the exit

Shark: we walked all this way just to get sent back outside the temple we need to go back in their

But right as he said that the temple started to shake and the temple entrance was sealed off not allowing any possibility of Shark and Tori entry or Yuma and Rio exit

Shark: No!

Tori: Shark calm down

Shark How am I supposed to calm down and my sister are trapped in a temple that is about to collapse at any second and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I failed you Rio I was supposed to protect you but I can't even do that

It was then Shark Bursted into tears allowing Tori to finally see the true side of Reginald Kastle. It was then Tori decided to comfort Reginald

Tori: Only a true man expresses his feeling.I know yuma will keep Rio safe no matter the cost

**Back to Yuma and Rio**

Yuma: Ohh my head. Hey wait a second wheres my emperor key and... Oh no where's Rio

Yuma searched all around him looking for Rio. He then found a secret room and as soon as he entered he saw Rio standing in place looking at the wall next to her

Yuma:Rio are you earth to Rio can you hear me

Rio: No it can't be you can't possibly be me I'm a...

Yuma:Rio who are you talking to ?

Right as yuma put is hand on Rio shoulder He felt a great pain in his head. He started to see himself and Rio on a steep cliff which looked like the edge of barian world

Vector: Your too late Nasch. You should of handed over your part of barian world while you could now your beloved Merag is going to going to perish

Nasch: Vector you spineless coward this is between you and me so leave my wife out of this

Merag:Nasch don't worry about me save yourself and let our kingdom prosper

Vector got irritated with Merag's words and at that moment Vector decided she out served her usefulness and tossed Merag into the abyss and the moment that happened Nasch ran after her jumping into the abyss himself

**Nasches Thoughts**: Vector I will be back some day to get my revenge but at this moment I have to be with with my beloved Merag

As Yuma and Rio vision continued they saw the moment they were reincarnated into the beings they call themselves to this day but that was about to change. Soon Yuma and Rio of earth would be no more and only Nasch and Merag of Barian world would remain. When their visions ended both of them lost consciousness and blanked out

(With Tori and Shark)

The temple was now a Ruin and there was no signal of life from Yuma or Rio. Shark tried his best to search for them but found nothing

Shark: No they can't be gone they just can't

Tori We have to keep looking It doesn't matter how long we dig we have to find something

Hours and Hours past by with still no sign of Yuma or Rio. It wasn't till it was pitch black outside that they found a clue

Tori: Shark I think I found something It looks like Yuma emperor key

When Shark got over to Tori he realized that it actually was Yuma emperor key. After they managed to pull it out of the ruble Shark was surprised that the key flew to him instead of Tori and as he touched it a voice came to him but it wasn't astral voice that he heard

Mysterious Voice: Reginald Kastle you have been chosen to be the new carrier of the key due to the old carriers fall to darkness you and Tori Meadows are the only hope we have to save our world. Protect this key with your life

As the voice disappeared Shark could only think about the voices words "the old carriers fall to darkness"

Shark: Tori call everybody Yuma has dueled we have to gather a group of duelists to defeat the barians once and for all no matter what the cost

Tori: what do you mean Reginald

Shark: I afraid the barians will launch a full assault on Earth and Astral World and it's up to me and you to stop them and we will need all the help we can get.

Tori: Why would Astral World choose me to save them I'm not even a good duelists

Shark: Don't say that Tori you are a great duelist you just need help from a expert and I am that expert

Tori: Ohh Reginald I love you so much

At that moment Shark leaned to to give Tori a soft and gentle kiss on the lips and she kissed back with passion.

**Okay so that is my First Chapter Barian Love I hope you enjoyed it. Their will be more chapters of this story. Once again sorry it's late I wanted to post this last week Friday but my computer won't work so I had to use my Ipad to write this chapter. I want to thank everybody that commented on Rio Rampage. I really appreciate it .It helps me learn and make my stories better so keep up the reviews . The next chapter will hopefully be out on Monday or Tuesday see you guys then**


	2. The Awakening

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait I been offline for due to some personal issues but now I'm back and better than ever**

**This chapter isn't going to show all of the duel between Merag and Yuma because I rushed to finished it and want to post this as soon as possible. Sorry if you like duels. I will just summarize the duel**

After the temple collapse and shark becoming the the new owner of the emperor key him and Tori went off to find some people yuma befriended in his duel with them. Meanwhile at barian world it was almost time for the awakening of Nasche and Merag.

Yuma: ahh my head is killing me, wait a minute where am I and where's Rio.

All of sudden Yuma screamed in pain and heard some one talking but there was no one around. Yuma suddenly started sweating and panting uncontrollably Barely getting his words out of his mouth

Yuma: Who are you and why did you bring us here

Mysterious Voice: I am you in a past life. I am Nasche of Barian World and we will bring a end to all others that stand in our way Including Astral world

Yuma's eyes opened wide when he heard him talk about Astral world and tried to move his head but couldn't, he was losing control of his body

Yuma : Where is she, WHERE IS RIO!

Nasche: ohh don't worry about her Merag already took control of her body

Yuma: WHO THE HELL IS MERAG

Right when yuma said that a door opened and to Yuma's surprise it was Merag in complete control of Rio's body walking calmly towards him she looked taller and more mature Merag control aged Rio body to where she was an grown adult. When she got beside him she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for passionate kiss and yuma couldn't resist because he could barely move is toes so there was no chance that he was capable of pulling is head back from a kiss with a beautiful woman he called his girlfriend. After Merag pulled away she started to speak

Merag: I am your fiancé of course

Yuma: What wrong with you Rio why did you give in to these barians

Merag: I am Rio no longer You can now call me Merag Queen of Barian World and you my beloved will soon become Nasche King of Barian World and if you must know the reason I gave into the barians is that these barians have been treated like dirt they been beaten and battered and still manage to survive so when I realized that I was a Barian in a past life I immediately accepted to become one with Merag.

Yuma: no this can't be, No I will not become a Barian. NEVER!

After that Yuma felt himself regaining control and Immediately put on his Duel Gazer and Duel Disk challenged Merag to a duel

Yuma:Merag I will defeat you and get back the woman I love. But if I fail then I don't deserve this body and will let Nasche take over

Yuma and Merag: Let's Duel

It was a long and painful duel. Yuma started to have flashbacks of Nasche and Merag lives and how Astral World treated them badly. It made Yuma think about who was the actual enemy and when Yuma had his chance to win the duel he turned it down saying that he was a fool think the barians were the enemy and he would gladly become one with Nasche and rule over the barians accepting responsibility for once in his life

Yuma: Oww that last attack actually hurt me

Merag:Yuma you could have won the duel and you turned it down for me why

Yuma: Because I love you I don't care if your Merag the Barian of Rio the Human I will always be by your side. Before I was your boyfriend but now i want to make it official. Merag will you marry me

Merag: YES NASCHE YES that is my answer I will stand by you till the end of time whether your Nasche or Yuma I will be with you

Just then Merag grabbed Nasche/Yuma and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss on the lips and as their tongues wrapped each other Yuma started to get taller and more mature turning him into a full Adult. Nasche and Yuma had become one and now the rebirth of Nasche and Merag was complete but their make out session wasn't going to end any time soon

**Meanwhile with Shark and Tori **

Tori: Shark what's happening with the key

Shark: The key light is fading away

Tori: Why is this happening

Shark: Because Earth's saviors has just became it's destroyers

Tori: You mean Yuma and Rio don't you

Shark:Yes

It was then Shark and and Tori Broke down Into tears Knowing that soon they were going to have to duel Yuma and Rio sooner or Later


End file.
